A variety of carburetors are used to supply fuel to general purpose two-cycle engines typically used as a source of motive power in lawn and garden machinery and the like. Such carburetors may include a butterfly throttle valve or a cylindrical throttle valve is installed crosswise in the air intake passage of the carburetor main body. The throttle valve controls the air flow rate by varying the degree of opening of the air intake passage. In a state where the throttle is released, the throttle valve is placed in a position which supplies the air and fuel necessary for idle revolution of the engine. From the idle position, the throttle valve is moved in accordance with the operation of the throttle to increase the amounts of air and fuel.
The most common starting system for a lawn and garden engine requires the user to complete multiple steps in order to start the engine. For example, the carburetor is first purged of old fuel and air by pushing and releasing the primer pump bulb. Second, the user must push a lever to close the choke. The third step in the process is to pull a starter rope to crank the engine until the engine starts and dies. Often the only indication that the engine tried to start is an audible pop which is difficult to identify. Step four is to put the choke lever in the half choke position and pull the starter rope again until the engine starts and runs. The final step is to put the choke lever in the run position while the engine is running and proceed to use the unit. The procedure for starting the engine will change depending on conditions such as temperature and when the unit was last used. This conventional starting process creates opportunities for mistakes and confusion. The most frequent reason for lawn and garden units being returned to the retailer is that unit will not start or is difficult to start.
Thus, an improved system and method that facilitates reliable starting and operation of such engines is desirable.